las consecuencias de una pijamada
by primrose black
Summary: todo sale a la luz en una fiesta con tus amigas incluso lo que no te esperas por favor sean buenos es el primer fic que publico


Consecuencias de un pijama party

Las chicas de la torre titán organizan una pijamada para reforzar los lazos de amistad, claro que una joven titán no tenia intención en participar….

- De verdad, no me interesa participar en esto…..

- No Raven – replicó Starfire - quedamos que todas los chicas participan y sin excepciones.

- Pero yo no-

- Por favor – suplicó la pelirroja con carita del gatito de Shrek…

- mmm... ok – aceptó, quería mucho a su amiga, y mas si le ponía esa cara, no podía decirle que no.

Casi al atardecer comenzaron a llegar los invitados al cuarto de Star

- Venga Raven, así que te dignaste a aparecer – comentó Jinx - pensábamos que no vendrías.

- Si bueno, ya que insistieron tanto no me podía negar ¿no? – respondió un poco fastidiada mientras se sentaba sobre la cama redonda de Star - Después de todo vivo aquí.

- Oh, ¿que tienes? ¿Por que el sarcasmo? – preguntó Bee al notar la molestia de la gótica.

- Bueno simplemente no quería venir

- Calma amigas – interrumpió Star con una gran sonrisa - estamos aquí para pasarlo bien, así que…¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!

Al pasar las horas el alcohol se sumó a la fiesta. Estando ya un poco pasadas de copas Bee tuvo la genial idea de realizar un jueguito, uno que tenían preparado para Raven…

- Porque no jugamos algo muy divertido – propuso la chica abeja con una cara de depravada.

- Si, concuerdo contigo amiga Bee, hagamos algo muy entretenido - dice Star guiñándole un ojo a Bee y Jinx.

- Entonces juguemos mmm… oh oh, ya se: ¡juguemos verdad o reto! – dijo muy animada la bruja pelirrosa.

Todas, menos Raven, gritaron al unísono que les encantaba la idea. Pero Raven habló y la magia del momento se rompió.

- A mi no me gustan los juegos. Adiós. Me voy a mi cuarto

- Hey Raven, no seas aguafiestas – dijo Jinx.

- Es solo un jueguito – dijo Bee y de pronto en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa retadora - o te asusta decir algo que sea muy privado - dice moviendo las cejas.

- Yo no le temo a un juego idiota. – respondió – Y no me desafíes Bee

- Uuuhhhh... esto se puso bueno…. – comento divertida Jinx

- Ya, ¿te animas o no amiga Raven? – preguntó Starfire.

- Venga, anímate. Verás que te diviertes – ofreció Bee.

- No. No caeré en su tontería. Me voy – fue la respuesta final de la gótica y se dirige hacia la puerta pero se detiene cuando escucha lo que dice la líder titán del este.

- Ok, vete… tú te lo pierdes, pero pensé que te gustaría saber que le dijo Chico Bestia a Agualad de Terra y de… ti – comentó, aguantando la risa al ver que la gótica se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta.

- Bueno admito que puede que me interese un poco este juego – dijo al acercarse a las chicas.

- Mmm... Dudoso, ¿te interesa el juego o la información sobre CB?

- e-el juego… - respondió muy sonrojada - obvio a…a mi no me interesa CB… bueno ¿jugamos o no?

- ¡Sii…! ¡Juguemos! – Gritó emocionada Star, su plan iba a la perfección - Bee trae la botella vacía de ese líquido marrón – y la mencionada trajo una botella de ron que se habían tomado hace unos momentos.

- Bien, a la que la botella apunte debe decir un secreto. Da igual si fue algo que escuchó o algo que dijo... ahh se me olvidaba, si no dice el secreto debe aceptar el reto que nosotras le daremos ¿ok?

- ok – respondieron todas menos Raven.

Bee hace girar la botella mientras le guiña un ojo a Jinx para que con sus poderes hiciera la botella apunte hacia…

- ¡si!…te toca amiga Raven - … la gótica, que estaba sudando frio debajo de su capucha. Asintió con la cabeza esperando la pregunta

La primera en preguntar fue Jinx.

- Vamos a ver Raven, dinos ¿cual de todos los jóvenes titanes es el más sexy?

Raven sonrojada se tomo otro vaso de ron de un solo sorbo para tomar valor y contestar, ya que no esta dispuesta tomar cualquier reto loco que se les ocurra a sus amigas. Pero antes de contestar, decidió que les haría una broma a sus queridísimas amigas, todo bajo efecto de 10 vasos de ron en seco y volteado.

- Mmm… difícil… Robin es muy guapo, tiene buenos músculos y una espalda... wow - ve a Star muy sonrojada - pero no, para mi no es sexy…. Mmm. quizás Kid Flash. Él tiene unas piernas y unas nal…quiero decir un abdomen bien formado - ve como Jinx está en la misma situación que Star - …pero no, tampoco me parece sexy. A ver Cyborg tampoco está mal. Tiene una linda sonrisa y aunque es mitad robot, es muy guapo - ve a Bee que está mucho peor que sus otras dos amigas - pero no, no es sexy para mi es como mi hermano grande – respondió y se quedó en silencio mientras sus amigas se encontraban sumergidas en sus ideas de lo dicho sobre sus novios – jajajajajaja… ¡deberían ver sus caras!

- Raven – llamó la chica mayor del grupo – muy graciosa pero todavía no contestas quien es el más sexy – estas palabras cortaron el repentino (y anormal) ataque de risa de la gótica.

- eehh… p-pueees… mmmm…. es…. mejor lo describo: sus ojos verdes son bellísimos, su sonrisa es encantadora, su cuerpo esta bien dotado, pero no muy marcado, de solo verlo me imagino que se sentiría abrazarlo… - todas tenían los ojos como plato y comprobaron lo que dijo Jinx sobre que el alcohol hace hablar hasta un mudo.

- A ver, a ver, párale a tu carro – interrumpió Bee - ¿estas describiendo a quien yo creo?

- P…pues… S…si... es él…

**POV Chico Bestia**

Me enteré que las chicas tendrían su pijamada esta noche y los chicos decidieron, sin consultármelo, que yo tendría que quedarme a cuidar la torre mientras ellos se iban a la torre este a vigilar. A la primera oportunidad que tuve me negué pero fue inútil, ellos ya habían partido.

Ahora estoy solo en el living jugando video juegos. Las chicas se oyen muy animadas y yo aquí aburrido por eso…

…¡He decido ir a espiar a las chicas!...

Se que no es lo correcto pero ya que…

Estoy en frente de la habitación de Star. Escucho a Bee que dice algo de un juego sobre la verdad y que a Raven le toca responder primero… Ahora con mayor razón debo entrar, quizás así descubra si algún misterioso chico le gusta a Raven.

Transformándome en mosca es fácil entrar por debajo de la puerta y ni cuenta se darán que estoy adentro… ¿Ese olor es de ron? ¡Y esas botellas vacías son de otras bebidas alcohólicas!... Se nota que lo están pasando bien.

Me quedaré en esta botella, cerca de las chicas para escuchar mejor lo que dicen.

- Mmm… difícil… Robin es muy guapo - ¿Qué acaba de decir Raven?... ¡como puede creer que pelos pinchudos es sexy! - Mmm. quizás Kid Flash - ¿eh? ¡no, esperen, ahora esta diciendo que Kid Flash es sexy! ¡aaahhh… yo voy a matar a esos dos! - A ver Cyborg tampoco está mal - ¿eh?… ¿ahora dijo cyborg?... creo que mejor me voy. Esto solo me sirvió para darme cuenta que ni siquiera soy sexy para ella.

- Pues… S… siii… es él… Chico Bestia

¿Qué acaba de decir Raven?

**Fin POV Chico Bestia**

- Pues… S… siii… es él… Chico Bestia

- ¡Aahhhhh…! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía que te gusta nuestro amigo Chico Bestia! – gritó emocionada Starfire.

- Se nota a kilómetros – molestó Bee haciendo que Raven se sonroje aún más.

- Con razón siempre lo molestas – aportó Jinx

- Me gusta mucho… Cuando se enoja es tan lind…

**POV Chico Bestia**

¡QUE! ¡CREE QUE SOY SEXY, QUE LE GUSTO! ¡YUJU YUJU! ¡SI! ¡SI…! ¡ESTE ES EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA!

¡Ups! Parece que grité muy fuerte por que la chicas dejaron de hablar… ¡Oh no! Raven se dirige hacia la puerta…

**Fin POV Chico Bestia**

- ¿Escucharon eso? parece un grito muy agudo – Dijo Bee

- Debe ser nuestro amigo Chico Bestia que se quedó dormido con el wii prendido – contestó amablemente la extraterrestre pero se extrañó al ver que la gótica se ponía de pie - ¿eh? ¿Raven a dónde vas?

- A ver que le ocurre – contestó dirigiéndose a la puerta - Puede que hasta tenga que apagar la consola, ya sabe que no debe desperdiciar energía.

- Si, además que quieres verlo jijijijiji

**POV Chico Bestia**

¡Ay no! Si va mi cuarto y no me encuentra va a matarme (sale volando lo mas rápido que puede, se mete a su cuarto por debajo de la puerta y regresa a su forma original al entrar a su cama) - ¡uuff…! menos mal que alcance a llegar

**Fin POV Chico Bestia**

Raven sale del cuarto sonrojada por el comentario de Jinx y se dirige al living. Como todo esta oscuro, se dirige al cuarto de Chico Bestia solo para asegurarse que este bien.

**POV Raven **

Estoy para parada frente a la habitación del chico que me gusta… como me gustaría entrar y darle un beso de buenos noches … ¡PERO QUE ESTUPIDESES ESTOY DICIENDO!... No volveré a consumir alcohol… además el muy idiota sigue enamorado de esa perra de Terra… ¡Uf! Mejor le echo un vistazo de una vez y me voy a mi habitación…

- Raven ¿Q… que haces aquí? – justo cuando voy a tocar la puerta tenía que salir Chico Bestia en pijamas.

- A… ehhh… mmm p… pues… las chicas me mandaron a ver si estabas bien… como escuchamos algo como un grito me preocupe - ¡Que dije! – digo, nos preocupamos... ay ya, sabes que, olvídalo. Adiós.

Es mejor que me vaya. Por el ardor de mis mejillas supongo que estoy sonrojada y no quiero que me vea así… ¡Auch! ¡mi brazo…!

- Chico Bestia ¿Por qué…? – ¿Por qué me abraza?... Él me abraza y su aliento está chocando a mi oído…

- Raven… - estoy un poco mareada… debe ser el alcohol… ¡Chico Bestia no puede producirme estas sensaciones! ¡ no debe…! – t… tu me gustas mucho y creo que me enamore de ti…


End file.
